Faire illusion
by Owlmemaybe
Summary: Réponse à un défi. La première saison de Mrs Darcy n'a pas été facile. Il n'est rien de plus épuisant que de devoir maintenir une façade en permanence.


**Faire illusion**

 **NdA :** Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « Illusion » en 1 heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer :** _Orgueil et Préjugés_ est l'œuvre de Jane Austen.

Cette première saison à Londres avait été épuisante pour la nouvelle Mrs Darcy. Malgré sa fréquente absence de la capitale, Mr Darcy recevait une quantité impressionnantes d'invitations aux événements de la saison, et la société londonienne n'avait pas caché son envie de rencontrer la femme qui avait épousé le riche et taciturne gentleman.

Bien qu'Elizabeth ne soit pas de nature à se laisser intimider par des inconnus, la perspective de devoir jouer ce rôle d'hôtesse souriante à toutes les femmes de la haute société qui la mépriserait pour sa modeste naissance pendant plusieurs semaines ne l'avait guère enchantée. La présence de son mari avait été un soutien immense pendant certaines des pires visites, et son propre penchant pour les remarques judicieusement ajustées lui avait permis de gagner le respect de la plupart de ses invités.

A contrecœur pour la majorité d'entre-eux, mais le nom Darcy n'était pas de ceux qu'on critiquait facilement.

Elizabeth soupira. Leur dernier invité venait de partir, et le temps avait semblé d'autant plus long que la fin de la visite se rapprochait. Malgré ses efforts, Fitzwilliam ne pouvait pas être constamment présent à ses côtés. Il devait gérer les affaires du domaine, et il était également important qu'elle fasse ses preuves seules face à quelques membres importants de la bonne société.

L'idée de devoir recommencer toute cette hypocrisie l'année suivante lui était insupportable et elle comprenait beaucoup mieux la réticence de son mari à séjourner dans la Capitale plus longtemps que strictement nécessaire pour ses affaires.

Suite à leur mariage, cependant, sa tante Lady Matlock avait insisté et argumenté l'importance de présenter Mrs Darcy. Afin de prouver à tous que leurs vœux de mariage étaient sincères, et pour qu'elle puisse guider Georgiana avec plus d'efficacité l'année suivante.

Elle frappa délicatement à la porte du bureau de son mari et rentra dans la pièce. Il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Il me semblait avoir entendu la porte d'entrée. Je suis heureux de voir que je ne me suis pas trompé. Nous n'attendons plus personne, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

– Non, en effet. La saison est officiellement terminée pour la famille Darcy. Annonça-t-elle sans cacher son soulagement.

– Nous n'aurons pas besoin de rester aussi longtemps à l'avenir. Les gens penseront que même le mariage n'a pas réussi à me convaincre de quitter Pemberley plus souvent. Déclara-t-il avec humour.

– Il reste tout de même l'année prochaine. Georgiana devra participer à un maximum d'événements pour sa première saison. Remarqua-t-elle.

– Oui, mais je ne doute pas que Lady Matlock se propose pour l'emmener à un grand nombre d'entre eux.

– Les gens risquent de se demander pourquoi votre épouse n'accompagne pas votre jeune sœur lors de sa première saison. » Prévint-elle.

Il se leva et la serra dans ses bras puis lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

« Serait-ce présomptueux de ma part d'espérer que notre famille se soit agrandie d'ici les débuts de Georgiana dans la société ? »

Elle rougit. Malgré plus de quatre mois de mariage, elle ne s'était pas encore complètement débarrassée de cette gêne pudique. Elle sentit Fitzwilliam trembler, secoué par un léger rire.

« Je me sentirais un peu coupable d'abandonner Georgiana dans ce nid de vipères. Confessa-t-elle.

– Ma tante connaît très bien ces vipères et saura protéger Georgiana de leurs morsures. J'admets que je serai plus rassuré si j'étais présent pour sa première saison, mais je ne vous laisserait pas seule à Pemberley avec notre premier enfant si vous ne pouvez pas voyager avec nous. J'ai vu combien toute cette hypocrisie vous a coûté ces dernières semaines. Je n'ai nul envie de vous infliger cela à nouveau, surtout à un moment où vous serez plus vulnérable.

– Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que vous semblez le penser, mon amour. Mais je serais heureuse de rentrer chez nous et de laisser l'illusion de la _bonne société_ de Londres derrière nous pour quelques mois – ou plus. » Conclut-elle avec un sourire espiègle.


End file.
